castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Castlevania: Lords of Shadow - Mirror of Fate
Castlevania: Lords of Shadow - Mirror of Fate is an upcoming game published by Konami and created by MercurySteam for the Nintendo 3DS. It will be the first Castlevania game to utilize stereographic 3D. The perspective is in 3D, but movement will be confined to 2D in most areas. It will utilize a combat system similar to its predecessor, Castlevania: Lords of Shadow. It will focus more on exploration than the original game did. The game will feature four playable characters who will fight Dracula in his castle in different time periods. The game starts 26 years after the original Lords of Shadow game with Trevor Belmont, who is on a quest to destroy his father, Dracula, who was once Gabriel Belmont. Later parts of the game will feature his descendant Simon Belmont and Alucard. One other unannounced character will be playable at certain parts of the game. The events of this game will lead up to the upcoming Castlevania: Lords of Shadow 2 console game. Story :Official background: Initially set 25 years after the events of Castlevania: Lords of Shadow, Mirror of Fate will reveal the story of Gabriel’s ancestors, as they battle their own destiny in each era only to discover their true, shocking fate. :''Trevor Belmont, a knight of the Brotherhood of Light, sets out to avenge the death of his mother, at the hands of his own father, who has now returned from years of exile to take up residence in a mysterious castle. What was once Gabriel Belmont is now a powerful vampire called Dracula. Dracula has declared war upon the Brotherhood and thus the scene is set for a cataclysmic showdown between father and son!''Castlevania: Mirror of Fate official website http://www.konami-castlevania.com/mof/us#/story —Story Synopsis Setting Plot Characters There are four playable characters in Mirror of Fate. Three characters, Trevor, Simon and Alucard, have already been confirmed. The other character is curently unknown. Playable Characters * Trevor Belmont — Gabriel's son, but raised by the Brotherhood of Light. He is 27 years old. His mother, Marie, prevented his father from ever knowing of his existence because, according to a prophecy, Trevor would be mankind's only hope against him when he becomes Dracula. Years later, Trevor was informed about his lineage, what happend to his mother, and that it was Gabriel who had murdered her. Therefore, he set off to Dracula's Castle for revenge. * Simon Belmont — Trevor's son who witnessed the death of his parents by Dracula's forces at the age of six. He barely managed to escape and fled to forest. He was found there by mountain folk, who raised him. Simon never forgot about what happend to his parents. Vowing vengeance upon those responsible, he trained hard and became gifted in combat. At the age of 36, Simon headed to the land of his birth, to seek out Dracula, and destroy him. * Alucard — Fights with a sword. Non-playable Characters * Sypha Belmont — Trevor's wife and mother of Simon. * The Lost Soul — An unknown spirit found in Dracula's castle. TrevorMoF.jpg|Trevor Belmont (playable) SimonMoF.png|Simon Belmont (playable) AlucardMoF.jpg|Alucard (playable) Videos See Also * Lords of Shadow Timeline References * Nintendo Power magazine, June 2012 External Links * Konami Official Page Category:Games